De chaudes retrouvailles
by les frustratrices associes
Summary: Ils se retrouvent tous 5 ans aprés la mort de Voldemort la tristesse et les regrets se sont envolés que reste-t-il? HGRW SLASH RLSB, HPDM, SSBW


**Je tiens à prevenir qu'il y a 3 lemons slash donc les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici!**

**j'espere que cette fic vous plaira Tatu et moi (anhelo) y avons passé pas mal de temps, un épilogue est en cours d'écriture**

**Disclaimer: les perso d' Harry Potter ne sont pas notre propriété et c'est bien dommage!**

**bonne lecture**

**POV de Severus**

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverai ici, au Terrier en compagnie de Draco, Potter, Granger, Lupin, Black et toute la famille Weasley je crois que je me serai moi même dénoncé au démon atteint de conjonctivite ! !!! La vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, une fois la guerre terminée nous nous sommes tous plus ou moins perdu de vue, certains reprenant une vie aussi normale que possible et d'autre entrant à l'université.

Mais nous voilà tous ici, fêtant ,selon la croyance populaire la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, mais en fait ce n'est que la défaite de Voldemort ! Comment parler de victoire alors qu'autant de gens sont morts ? Dumbledore, Neville, Seamus, Ginny Weasley…. Ce sont peut-être ces morts qui nous ont tous éloignés, ces souvenirs douloureux partagés qui remontent à la mémoire à chaque fois que nous posons notre regard sur un de nos anciens alliés ! Je me suis toujours tenu à l'écart d'eux, jusqu'à présent, de peur que l'un d'entre eux n'arrive à briser mon épaisse carapace.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils sourient tous, cinq ans après ces terribles événements, ils ont l'air d'avoir oublié, contrairement à ce qui se passe d'habitude, ils célèbrent la vie et non plus la mort, aucunes larmes ne perlent au coin de leurs yeux, tous ont retrouvé l'insouciance de leur enfance. Une certaine légèreté s'est emparée de nous tous et oui même moi Severus Rogue, le directeur de Poudlard, je ris comme un adolescent qui l'aurait cru ?!

Dans un coin ensoleillé du grand jardin Hermione et Ron discutent doucement du passé, de ce lien en commun qui s'est tissé et que rien ne pourra détruire. Ils rient, rattrapant les années de retard, se rendant compte qu'entre eux rien n'a réellement changé, que leur attirance existe toujours.

Un peu plus loin, Rémus et Sirius se chamaillent pour une raison totalement futile comme d'habitude ! Depuis le retour de Sirius, après la défaite de Voldemort, Rémus semble moins vieux, moins marqué par le temps, comme si le retour de son ami de toujours, lui donnait une seconde jeunesse !

Assis sur un banc à l'ombre de d'un grand chêne, deux personnes que j'ai du mal à imaginer discuter ensemble ont l'air de deux gamins. Ils rient de bon cœur et se disputent comme des petites filles de trois ans. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy semblent heureux d'être ici, tous les deux. Mais, j'ai une étrange impression, ils semblent s'être retrouvés depuis déjà quelques temps. Sur leur visage, on peut lire la douleur passée qu'ils essayent de refouler au plus profond d'eux même.

Moi, je suis encore debout au milieu du jardin, regardant chacun de mes anciens compagnons d'infortunes. Une présence dans mon dos me fait me retourner. Bill Weasley… Mon cœur fait un bond, puis un second lorsque le jeune homme roux me sourit. Ce sourire, voilà longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas réchauffé.

-Bonjour Sev, ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je vais bien, ça te dit de t'asseoir avec moi ?

-Bien sur.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe ayant toujours la même innocence qu'au temps où il était encore mon élève. Brillant élève. Le meilleur Weasley dans ma matière. Je m'assoie près de lui, repensant à ces années où nous nous voyions en cachette. Personne ne devait avoir connaissance de nos rendez-vous. Ces entrevues amoureuses ont cessé dès la fin de la guerre, trop perdus et trop faibles pour prendre soin de l'autre. Aucun amour n'était possible. Il avait perdu sa soeur, ses amis. Et moi, je m'étais perdu… Peut-être pourrons nous nous retrouver maintenant.

La guerre et son lot de douleur se sont évaporés, il n'est plus un élève, je ne suis plus son professeur, j'ai devant moi un jeune homme croquant la vie à pleine dent, mais suis-je prêt à faire de même ? Oublier toute la douleur, autour de moi je n'ai que des exemples de ça, de personnes qui ont à présent mis de côté leur tristesse pour essayer de se reconstruire.

Dans un même mouvement, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsent, certainement pour continuer leur conversation à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Bill rit à cette vision, je le comprends depuis le temps que ces deux là se cherchaient, ils ont l'air d'avoir enfin réussi à se trouver.

Sa main cherche la mienne à travers le gazon et la trouve enfin, sa douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Je plane, j'oublie tout, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me détacher de mes préoccupations mais aujourd'hui tout est différent.

Les petits coups que se donnaient les deux anciens Maraudeurs se sont transformés en caresses, c'est étrange au fond de moi je le savais qu'entre ces deux là ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié. Ce qu'on voit n'est jamais la réalité, on a tous une façon différente de cacher nos vrais sentiments, pour certains c'est la froideur, l'indifférence, pour d'autre la haine ou bien encore l'amitié. C'est surprenant comme l'amour peut faire peur, pourtant une fois qu'on l'a expérimenté, on ne peut plus s'en passer !

Moly et Arthur sont assis à la table où nous avons déjeuné au milieu du jardin. Ils semblent heureux de nous voir tous réunis. Ils pleurent toujours leur fille, les pauvres. Le temps et le chagrin ont dessiné sur leur visage leurs marques indélébiles. Ça a été tellement dur pour eux. Heureusement que leur famille ne s'est pas disloquée après cette tragédie, même si entre frères, la complicité a été mise à rude épreuve.

Enfin, pas pour tous les frères Weasley. Il en est deux qui n'ont pas changé, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup mûris, ils restent des enfants toujours avides de s'amuser. Ils sont tous les deux debout tout au fond du jardin. Ils ricanent bêtement en jetant des regards hilares à Drago et Harry. Si mon intuition ne s'est pas atténuée, je parie ma bourse de Gallions que ces deux là vont bientôt être victimes d'une de leurs farces juvéniles. Je crois qu'on va rire un peu…

La pression de la main de Bill se fait plus ferme. Je le regarde et suis subjugué par la beauté de ce visage illuminé de malice et d'amusement.

-Tu as remarqué mes frères aussi

-Oui, en effet. Que crois-tu qu'ils réservent à ces pauvres Harry et Drago ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis bien content d'être hors de leur portée.

Nous continuons d'observer, attentivement la suite des évènements alors que Bill continue de me rendre fou par la présence de sa main sur la mienne. S'il n'arrête pas ça tout de suite, je crains de ne pouvoir supporter cette douce torture plus longtemps sans broncher.

**POV de Draco**

De quoi parlons-nous depuis plus d'une heure ? Je n'en sais rien, non pas que cela soit inintéressant, mais je préfère me perdre dans ces yeux émeraude. Cela fait prés de deux mois que nous nous sommes recroisés pas hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse et depuis un fil s'est noué entre nous, encore bien fragile, certes ! Mais quand même, il existe, nous partageons nos souvenirs, nos joies et même parfois nos peines.

Certains disent que les regards sont plus éloquents que certaines paroles, mais Harry arrivera-t-il à comprendre ce que mes yeux veulent lui dire ? Au loin j'aperçois Severus à coté d'un Weasley, ce doit être Bill, ils ne se parlent que peu et se regardent rarement, ils ont l'air d'avoir leur propre moyen de conversation, ils ont leur monde à eux.

J'ai aussi remarqué le départ un tantinet précipité de Ron et Hermione tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont partis faire. Mais bon, cela ne me regarde en rien. Je vois aussi Black et Lupin en train de se faire des papouilles, j'arriverais presque à les trouver mignons… Mais, n'exagérons pas non plus ! Il me semble que l'ambiance est plutôt romantique. Peut-être devrais-je en profiter pour avouer à Harry tous mes sentiments ?

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un « Oh ! » sonore qui retentis dans le jardin. J'arrive à détacher mes yeux de la profondeur de ceux de mon interlocuteur. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à chaque personne présente dans le jardin, et ils ont tous l'air amusé et surprit. Mon regard se re-porte sur un Harry totalement médusé. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je n'ai rien dit, lui réponds-je interloqué.

-Si, tu viens de parler de sentiments…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, il ne peut pas avoir entendu ce que j'ai pensé… Ils ne peuvent pas tous avoir entendu, c'est absolument impossible.

-Mais, je…

-De quels sentiments parlais-tu ?

-Mais je n'ai pas parlé. Je… je ne comprends pas.

-C'est nous, désolé Drago… explique l'un des jumeaux Weasley. On t'a lancé un sort pour révéler tes pensées, nous ne pensions pas t'embarrasser à ce point.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprées d'un coup et une gêne incomparable m'envahir. A-t-il vraiment entendu ce que je viens de penser ? Ce n'est pas possible…

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments envers moi Dray ? Je veux dire des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié…

-Disons que je… Enfin…

Deux lèvres se posant sur les miennes me contraignent à me taire. Ce baiser est doux, délicat et chaste, un pur instant de bonheur et de plaisir.

-Moi aussi, me dit-il, les lèvres toujours posées contres les miennes.

**POV de Sirius**

Je rêve ou Harry vient d'embrasser Malfoy fils ? Hum j'y réfléchirai plus tard c'est pas le moment ! La main de Rémus grimpe lentement le long de mon avant bras, provoquant un long frissonnement chez moi, par Merlin il sait très bien dans quel état il me met lorsqu'il me prodigue ce genre de caresses ! Par Merlin que se passe-t-il ici ? Ron et Hermione, Draco et Harry, Snape et……… Bill ???????????

-Euh Rémus tu trouves pas que tout le monde a un comportement étrange ?

Pour me faire taire, il m'embrasse délicatement mais peu à peu la passion prend le dessus. Lorsque enfin nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle, il murmure, sensuellement, à mon oreille :

-Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions et tu n'agis pas assez !

Moi je n'agis pas assez ?! Mais je vais lui montrer qu'il se trompe encore et toujours ! J'attrape sa main et le traîne à l'intérieur duTerrier si c'est de l'action qu'il veut, il en aura ! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre demain qu'il est fatigué ! A peine sommes nous entrés dans le salon que des gémissements parviennent à nos oreilles. Hermione et Ron s'embrassent à perdre haleine sur un des canapés, les vêtements défaits et les mains vagabondant sur la peau de l'autre.

-Laissons les seuls et allons dans la cuisine.

Que va-t-il encore inventer ? Il a toujours eu une imagination fertile en ce qui concerne le sexe !

Il me tire doucement vers cette cuisine et se colle instantanément à moi, à peine la porte refermée…

-Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends de me retrouvée à nouveau dans tes bras…

-Pourquoi n'as tu alors jamais essayé de me joindre ? J'étais là, j'attendais !

P-arce que j'avais peur que tu n'aies plus envie de moi.

-Mais, Rémus, je t'ai toujours…

-Chut, me coupe-t-il.

Puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et commencent doucement, mais sûrement à me rendre fou de plaisir. Ses mains viennent amoureusement se poser sur mon dos encore couvert de ma chemise. Je frissonne d'anticipation et commence à partir à la redécouverte du corps de mon amant du passé, et du futur.

Il me plaque contre la table, dont il envoie voler le contenu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il m'y allonge avec une fougue que je ne lui connais pas. Il s'avance sur moi comme un lion sur sa proie et je sens tous mes sens s'enflammer. Avec précipitation, il m'enlève tous mes vêtements et se remet à m'embrasser. Ses mains me frôlent ,me font gémir. Puis ses lèvres quittent les miennes et descendent dans mon cou qu'elles sucent avidement, laissant ainsi sa marque sur ma peau, me faisant sa propriété. Ses longs cheveux caressent sensuellement mon torse, alors que je retire sa chemise avec difficulté.

Mes mains redessinent les courbes de ses pectoraux avant de s'attarder un peu sur ses tétons et de les taquiner juste assez pour arracher un petit gémissement de frustration lorsque je les délaisse pour m'aventurer plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Je m'attaque à présent à la ceinture en cuir de son pantalon, je défais la boucle et tire un bon coup sec dessus avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mes doigts s'insinuent sous le pantalon de mon partenaire, caressant ainsi ses fesses musclées et le rapprochant un peu plus de moi afin que nos érections douloureuses de cette trop longue retenue puissent se toucher.

D'un geste brusque, je retire tout ce qui entrave encore notre avancée vers le plaisir. En essayant de le retourner, nous roulons et tombons lourdement sur le sol. Après nous être assurés que nous ne nous sommes pas fait de mal, nous éclatons de rire. Mais le frottement de nos érections nous ramènent bien vite à la réalité. Mes mains reprennent le chemin de ses fesses avant de se diriger vers son membre dressé, objet de tous mes fantasmes. Après un regard lubrique, je descends jusqu'au centre de son plaisir que je me délecte de prendre en gorge. Un gémissement plus sonore que les autres me prouve que depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas perdu la main. Ou plutôt la langue, si je puis me permettre.

**POV de Bill**

Nous sommes toujours assis sur l'herbe, ma main remonte lentement le long du bras de Severus de peur de l'effrayer, de le faire fuir… Il se retourne lentement vers moi et me sourit, je ne peux pas résister et je capture lentement et doucement ses lèvres, je sens ses doigts frôler mes joues et sa langue se faufiler dans ma bouche afin d'entamer un ballet excitant, envoûtant avec la mienne, du coin de l'œil je vois ma mère sourire, elle approuve notre bonheur retrouvé, je referme paresseusement les yeux afin de profiter de ce baiser que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, sans vraiment espérer qu'il aurait lieu, de ce retour de flamme que la guerre avait empêché.

Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, le désir, un désir violent et incontrôlable s'empare de moi. Mon baiser se fait plus passionné et mes mains plus audacieuses. Conscient de mon changement de comportement, Sev se jette sur moi, m'allongeant dans l'herbe au milieu du jardin.

-Sev, mes fantasmes ne vont pas jusqu'à te faire l'amour devant toute ma famille et mes amis.

-Oups, pardonne-moi, il est possible que je me sois quelque peu laisser entraîner par mes pulsions.

-Oui, c'est bien possible en effet. Viens…

Je lui prends la main et nous traversons le jardin sous les regards incrédules des personnes encore présentes. Je nous guide vers la cave où se trouve mon ancienne chambre et je le pousse contre le lit avec un regard prédateur. Je l'embrasse sauvagement, fiévreusement comme si ma vie en dépendait, à l'aide d'une de mes mains je lui bloque les poignets au-dessus de la tête, tandis que l'autre cherche à tâtons l'un de mes anciennes cravates de Gryffondor qui traîne sur ma table de chevet. Lorsque enfin je l'ai retrouvé j'attache solidement mon amant au montant du lit non sans avoir reçu un regard noir mais empli de désir de sa part.

Pour lui faire oublier cette petite contrainte, je l'embrasse fougueusement et détache les boutons de sa chemise tout en prenant bien soin au passage de cajoler la douce peau d'albâtre que celle-ci me laisse voir. Il laisse échapper quelques gémissements et commence à bouger des hanches pour me faire comprendre que son désir est aussi fort que le mien, je m'installe confortablement sur le haut de ses cuisses encore recouvertes de son pantalon mais plus pour très longtemps, à travers le tissu je peux sentir sa virilité fièrement dressée quémandeuse de caresses, que pour l'instant je lui refuse.

De quelques mouvements de bassins lascifs, je le mène au bord de la jouissance, puis je me dégage de lui, ignorant son gémissement plaintif. Je retire un à un chacun de ses vêtements encombrants, puis invoque un pot de chantilly. Son regard se fait implorant :

-Non, Bill, me fait pas ça, pas maintenant, je t'en prie…

-Désolé amour, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Avec délectation, je retire ma chemise avant de d'enduire le corps de mon amant de la crème sucrée. Il tremble et gémis de plus en plus fort alors que je fais glisser ma langue sur son orteil. Je remonte ensuite lentement et avale avec lenteur et délectation mon dessert : Severus Rogue à la Chantilly, humm. Je contourne habilement son membre alors qu'il pousse un gémissement désespéré.

-Patience amour, patience.

Je me demande comment j'arrive à faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps alors que ma propre érection proteste ouvertement dans mon pantalon. Mais finalement je cède, mon désir de le combler est plus fort, je lèche consciencieusement son gland pourpre avant de laisser ma langue longer le sexe tremblant d'excitation, pour moi, de mon amant. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Sev se remet à bouger du bassin.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-A ton avis ?

Je reconnais bien le ton de mon ancien professeur de potion, même si je le préfère largement ainsi nu et offert à moi plutôt qu'enveloppé dans ses abominables robes noires informes.

-Je ne sais pas….

Lassé de le faire languir ainsi je consens à le prendre dans ma bouche avant d'entamer un léger mouvement de va et vient et d'enrouler la base de son sexe à l'aide d'une de mes mains, alors que l'autre masse religieusement ses testicules.

**POV d'Harry**

J'ai vu dans l'ordre, Hermione et Ron, Sirius et Rémus, et Bill et Severus s'éclipser, ces derniers non sans nous avoir montrer un échantillon de leur toute prochaine « conversation ». En ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours au même endroit, toujours avec la même personne et toujours dans la même position, sauf que je n'ai pour ainsi dire cessé d'embrasser avec douceur et passion mon petit Dragon. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, et la chaleur qu'elles répandent en moi se répercute directement dans mon pantalon.

Je me détache un instant de lui et l'observe. Ses pommettes sont couvertes d'une jolie teinte rosée, et une ombre lubrique voile son regard. Il halète doucement alors que ses yeux me font une proposition que je ne peux refuser. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous levons pour trouver dans cette maison déjà remplie de couple, un petit endroit calme et intime.

Nous montons rapidement dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, tout en échangeant de rapides baisers, je claque la porte derrière nous et lance un regard enfiévré à mon futur amant.

Je reprends à nouveau ses lèvres alors que mes mains s'amusent avec ses doigts. Dans le jeu de la domination aucun ne veut céder mais cela n'a guère d'importance, c'est juste un relent de cette vieille rivalité remontant à notre jeunesse.

Je l'allonge sur la couette en patchwork de Ron, il est si beau, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillants, les cheveux décoiffés, les gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Tu vas encore m'admirer longtemps comme ça ? Je sais que je suis éblouissant, mais j'ai d'autres envies pour l'instant que d'avoir un adorateur de plus à mes pieds.

-Arrête de te croire plus beau que tu ne l'es, prétentieux !

-Je suis…

Je le coupe avant de savoir ce qu'il a envie de dire par un baiser plus passionné que les autres. Ses lèvres sont si douces que je pourrais bien me liquéfier sur place que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Rapidement, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise et cajole sa peau blanche de mes mains. Des soupirs de contentement s'échappent de ses lèvres purpurines, alors que les miennes s'évadent dans le cou laiteux de mon – très – récent petit ami.

Lassé d'être dominé, il nous fait rouler pour arriver au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde d'un air affamé avant de ravir mes lèvres et d'entamer avec ma langue une danse endiablée. Il laisse ses mains courir sur mon corps avide de ses caresses tandis que les miennes se glissent sous sa chemise pour frôler son dos musclé. Après quelques minutes de ces chastes caresses, je laisse mes mains retracer le dessin parfait de ses fesses rondes et accueillantes. Surpris par ce geste il se détache de moi et me lance un regard envoûtant avant de replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ce qui ne sert strictement à rien vu que dans deux secondes il sera à nouveau décoiffé !

Il se met à picorer mon cou de petits baisers rapidespuis il descendvers mon sternum qu'il lèche attentivement, avant de souffler longuement dessus provoquant un tressaillement de ma part. Il continue cette descente vers l'enfer qui sera mon paradis et s'arrête à mon nombril, sa langue taquine mime le futur acte sexuel, mais s'il ne se dépêche pas un peu je ne pourrai plus me retenir longtemps ! J'enfouis mes mains dans ses doux cheveux et le pousse un peu vers le bas pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désire réellement.

Il relève les yeux vers moi avec un regard prédateur et Serpentard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le petit lion ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi Drago…

-Oh, il est bien possible que je décide de jouer, effectivement…

-Tu le regretterais…

-Crois-tu ?

-Non, j'en suis sûr.

Et d'un mouvement brusque, je retourne la situation. Je lui arrache ce qui lui reste de vêtements et m'installe sur son bassin à califourchon. D'une main, je maintiens ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre, je commence à lui rendre sa torture au centuple. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure dans un souffle :

-A trop jouer avec le feu on se brûle…

Je tends la main vers la table de chevet et me saisis d'une bougie que j'allume à l'aide de ma magie sans baguette.

-Non Harry, t'oserais pas ?

-Tu veux parier.

Il essaye de bouger, mais mes cuisses le retiennent prisonnier, je laisse lentement la bougie brûler et lorsque j'estime qu'il y a assez de cire chaude, je penche la bougie au-dessus du torse imberbe de mon petit Dragon, la cire brûlante coule le long de sa peau, je me penche vers lui pour lui voler un baiser et lu faire oublier la douleur. Sa peau rougie par cette légère brûlure retrouve vite sa couleur normale sous les assauts de ma langue.

- Ne recommence jamais ça !

-T'es sur ?

-On verra.

-Hum, gentil Dragon…

Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, je plaque à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et entame un langoureux mouvement de bassin lui faisant échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

-Hum, alors on ne râle plus ?

Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration difficile et le corps en sueur, il ne répond que par un grognement. Je fais alors vagabonder ma langue sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Et c'est avec délectation que je m'empare enfin de son membre dressé. Je le caresse d'abord doucement, du bout des doigts et de la langue et apprécie les sons rauques sortant de sa gorge. Puis, devenu soudain magnanime, je le prends complètement entre mes lèvres et commence des vas et viens prometteurs.

**POV Hermione**

Je ne sais plus très bien comment tout cela s'est enchaîné, mais je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé du salon du Terrier, Ron au-dessus de moi m'étouffant littéralement sous ses baisers passionnés. Je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt, l'Auror qu'il est n'a pas à rougir de ses pectoraux qui roulent sous mes doigts, son genou s'insinue entre mes cuisses remontant ainsi ma jupe noire, mon chemisier est largement ouvert.

Ron essaye de me retirer mon soutien gorge mais apparemment il est toujours aussi malhabile, je me soulève légèrement et enlève prestement l'attache de ce bout de tissu qui lui porte sur les nerfs. Puis, un peu plus délicatement, il pose l'une de ses mains sur l'un de mes seins et commence à le caresser, me faisant échapper un soupir de contentement. Je lui retire son t-shirt et découvre les pectoraux précédemment imaginés… Sublimes.

Je le repousse légèrement en arrière pour le faire basculer en arrière et m'installer sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Il gémit tandis que mes mains titillent ses tétons durcis. Je me penche vers lui et embrasse sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille dont je prends le lobe entre mes dents et que je mordille tendrement. Je me relève un peu et embrasse le bout de son nez, ses mais caressent le bas de mon dos, puis s'égarent sur mes cuisses avant de caresser doucement mes fesses m'arrachant par moment de petits gémissements. Je me recule légèrement, lui enlève la ceinture, défait un à un les boutons de son pantalon et le lui retire précipitamment. Puis, je me baisse vers son érection. D'une main, je caresse ses testicules alors que de l'autre, je joue avec le gland rouge et humide. Je le sens vibrer sous mes doigts et décide de lui procurer un peu plus de plaisir au moyen de ma bouche. Ma langue remplace mes mains alors que je le prends profondément dans ma gorge.

**POV de Molly**

Peu à peu ils désertent tous le jardin, chacun avec un partenaire pour un soir, une journée, une semaine, un mois, un an, une vie, une éternité ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est que mes enfants sont heureux, Bill a enfin retrouvé Severus, Ron lui a fait un premier pas vers Hermione et Harry que je considère comme un fils a accepté ses sentiments envers Draco.

Cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vu aussi heureux, depuis l'ultime bataille en fait, même moi je sens moins le poids des morts sur mes épaules.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Arthur, il a l'air heureux aussi. Notre couple a également souffert de cette guerre. Nous avons eut beaucoup de mal à nous remettre de la mort de Ginny, mais, je crois que je peux dire que dorénavant, notre deuil est fait et notre vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours.

J'ai soudain envie de m'éclipser moi aussi avec mon mari, comme lorsque nous étions jeunes. Ça fait longtemps que notre relation est devenue platonique. Trop longtemps certainement. Alors je me lève et lui prends la main avec un clin d'œil. Je crois qu'il comprend mon intention et me suis timidement.

**POV de Rémus**

Allongé, nu, sur le sol de la cuisine des Weasley, Sirius s'affairant à soulager ma douloureuse érection dont il est le seul responsable, je perds le sens de la réalité me laissant emporter dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

- Sirii... je vais venir…

-Viens alors

J'essaye vainement de le repousser mais il s'accroche à mon entrejambe comme si c'était le seul endroit ou il pourrait obtenir la rédemption de son âme.

-Siri…

Mais c'est trop tard déjà la lave brûlante parcourt mon corps et je me libère dans la bouche de mon amant, qui consciencieusement avale tout. Il se relève légèrement et je vois un peu de mon sperme sur sa lèvre inférieure mais pas pour longtemps vu qu'il passe de façon gourmande sa langue afin de récupérer cette goutte. Si je ne venais pas juste de jouir cette vision aurait suffi à me faire venir.

Je suis toujours pantelant et haletant sur le sol, Sirius toujours entre mes jambes, et toujours aussi excité. Je le vois se saisir d'une bouteille d'huile de cuisine et s'en enduire les doigts. Puis, avec un sourire, il enfonce en moi un doigt curieux. Mes muscles se contractent sous l'intrusion, mais après quelques secondes de douces caresses, se desserrent pour faire renaître mon désire. Mon membre reprend instantanément de la vigueur ce qui fait sourire mon amant. Il insère ensuite un second doigt et une légère douleur se fait sentir. Mais elle est tout de suite remplacée par un plaisir fou, lorsqu'il introduit un troisième doigt, me faisant crier sans retenue.

Et puis, plus rien, le vide, ses doigts viennent de quitter mon antre pour être vite remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, il me pénètre, comme lors d'une première fois de peur de blesser, c'est si bon, ce dont je rêve depuis des années, je ne tiens plus, ma tête passe de droite à gauche et je n'arrive même plus à fixer mon regard sur celui de mon amant. Il se penche vers moi, et ses lèvres se fixent dans mon cou, me rendant encore un peu plus fou de plaisir. Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis et ce que je fais là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius me fait l'amour et que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses bras, et après un coup de rein plus violent, je me libère sur mon ventre en un cri d'extase. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses muscles, laissant des traces rouges. Sirius s'effondre sur moi après que sa semence se soit déversée en moi.

Son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches, sa sueur qui recouvre mon corps, ses baisers brûlants le long de ma clavicule tout ça m'a manqué. Mais à présent que je l'ai retrouvé je le garde! Pour preuve, mes bras l'enserrent au niveau de la taille l'empêchant de partir loin de moi.

- C'est pas que j'aime pas les câlins après l'amour, mais je crois qu'on peut trouver mieux que le carrelage de la cuisine pour ça !

**POV de Severus**

L'unique amour de ma vie « s'occupe » amoureusement de moi, alors que je suis attaché aux montants de son lit, avec une cravate, cravate Gryffondor qui plus est. J'aurais pu me sentir humilier, mais non. Non, je me sens foutrement bien, les mains et la langue de Bill, risquent de me faire venir bien plus vite que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Sans doute l'expérience de mon amant, le manque et l'abstinence de toute ces années. Je me tortille dans tous les sens, pour essayer de détacher mes mains… Je veux le toucher, je veux passer mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux, je veux… Mais, je suis solidement maintenu, et je ne peux que gémir mon plaisir. Ses délicieuses caresses font de moi un pantin gémissant et gisant sur le petit lit de mon amant. Soudain, avant que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit contre, mon sexe explose et libère sa semence dans la bouche de mon amour.

Celui-ci avec un regard lubrique remonte vers moi et m'embrasse passionnément, me faisant goûter ma saveur mélangée à sa salive. Cela faisait si longtemps.... Cette cravate me gène mais accroît mon plaisir. Aussi c'est si agréable de se sentir à la merci de l'homme qu'on aime, il peut tout faire de moi, il le sait et cela l'excite!

Ses mains repartent déjà à l'assaut de mon corps, traçant la courbe de mes clavicules descendant le longe de mes flancs en faisant une courte escale au niveau de mes mamelons sensibles et de reprendre leur chemin vers mon anneau musculaire, afin de me préparer à ce qui va suivre.

Dans un tiroir de son ancienne table de nuit, il se saisit d'une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il s'en enduit les doigts ainsi que le sexe, tout en me regardant, une lueur d'intense excitation dans les yeux. Il n'en faut pas plus à mon membre pour se réveiller à nouveau et se dresser fièrement. Bill me pénètre d'un doigt m'arrachant un cri extatique. Il y a tellement longtemps que mon corps le réclamait…

Il m'embrasse doucement, alors qu'il enfonce en moi un deuxième doigt. Il le bouge doucement, et mon bassin cale son allure à la sienne.

-Prends-moi, Bill, s'il te plait…

-Je n'ai pas fini de te préparer !

-Je suis près pour toi depuis de très longues années…

Il retire alors ses doigts de moi, et un grand vide me submerge. Mais il ne me laisse pas me noyer, et me pénètre d'un violent coup de rein, pour me ramener à la réalité.

Lentement, il entame un va vient, mais mon bassin vient à sa rencontre demandant, quémandant un rythme plus soutenu. Il soulève un peu plus mes hanches et se repositionne un peu plus confortablement avant d'entamer une cadence plus soutenue. Mon érection me fait mal et je ne peux même pas me soulager, il s'en rend compte et s'en saisit lui imposant le même rythme que celui de sa pénétration

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un traitement pareil toutes les fibres de mon corps se tendent, c'est le moment de le jouissance extrême, Bill me suit de peu et s'effondre sur moi, il essaye de se retirer mais je le retiens à l'intérieur de moi à l'aide de mes jambes.

-Reste encore un peu.

Il enfuit doucement son visage dans mon cou, et sa respiration reprend peu à peu un rythme normal. Il consent enfin à me libérer et mes bras s'enroulent immédiatement autour de ses épaules.

**POV Draco**

Ses lèvres sont chaudes. Chaudes et enivrantes. Le plaisir monte en moi de plus en plus et menace de me submerger. Les caresses que mon amant me prodigue me mènent doucement aux portes de l'extase et, alors que l'un de ses doigts titille l'entrée de mon anus, je me déverse dans la bouche de mon petit Lion préféré.

Sans arrêter ses caresses à l'entrée de mon anneau de chaire, il remonte vers mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec amour, me permettant de goûter à ma propre saveur. Puis, il mène à mes lèvres son autre main, et exerce une pression pour y faire pénétrer trois de ses doigts. Je lèche consciencieusement les doigts ainsi offerts, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Puis douloureusement je les relâche et je me tends d'appréhension pour la suite. Il me retourne sur le ventre et laisse ses ongles vagabonder le long de ma colonne vertébrale, avant qu'ils ne s'immiscent entre mes fesses. Je soulève un peu mon bassin pour lui faciliter le travail, ses doigts parcourent le contour de mon anus avant que l'un d'eux ne s'enfoncent à l'intérieur provoquant chez moi un petit cri de douleur et une résistance musculaire.

Soucieux de mon plaisir et surtout de ne pas me faire de mal, il stop net la pénétration, et passe sa main libre sur mon dos en de doux gestes apaisants. Petit à petit, je me décontracte et me détends alors qu'il commence doucement à aller et venir en moi. Mes halètements reprennent et il décide de me pénétrer d'un second doigt. La douleur me reprend, il recommence le même manège, ramenant le plaisir à moi. Enfin, avec lenteur, son troisième doigt s'incère en moi. Cette fois, pour me faire oublier ma douleur, il passe sa main sous mon torse afin de venir prendre possession de ma virilité. Je gémis de volupté, et attends avec impatience la suite des évènement.

-Prends-moi, maintenant Harry, s'il te plait.

Il retire donc ses doigts de moi, et se place derrière moi.

-Non, s'il te plait, je veux te voir…

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi afin que je puisse me retourner lentement, et je me retrouve face à un Harry haletant et en sueur, plus beau que jamais.

Il se penche vers moi et me vole un baiser irréel, un de ceux qu'on veut écourter pour avoir la suite et en même temps dont on ne désire pas la fin tellement il est agréable. Il s'installe entre mes cuisses et surélève légèrement de sa main, avec mon aide, mon bassin. Son sexe écumant frôle mon orifice m'arrachant un halètement impatient. Puis lentement, comme s'il voulait me faire perdre la tête, il s'enfonce à l'intérieur de moi. Ses mains viennent se placer au-dessus de mes os coxaux afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, rapidement les miennes l'y rejoignent. Et enfin il entame cette danse millénaire soudant deux corps l'un à l'autre dans un seul but : celui d'atteindre le plaisir.

Alors qu'au début il fait des mouvements longs et voluptueux, le tourbillon de la passion le fait accélérer et devenir plus brutal. La tête en arrière, nous nous laissons submerger par les sensations charnelles. Soucieux de ne pas atteindre le paradis seul Harry, mon amant, se saisit de mon sexe encore en érection et lui imprime un mouvement de va et vient soutenu, je ne tarde pas à me déverser sur mon ventre et dans la main de mon compagnon, alors que celui-ci éjacule au plus profond de moi sous la pression de mes muscles tendus par mon propre orgasme.

Il se défait de moi et s'allonge à coté de moi, sa main dessine des arabesques imaginaires sur mon ventre encore tendu de ce plaisir si récent. Il vient reprendre mes lèvres pour un baiser paresseux et fini par s'endormir la tête enfouie dans mon cou et ses bras m'emprisonnant à ce corps si désirable.

**POV Ron**

Alors qu'Hermione use savamment de sa langue autour de mon membre dressé, je sens une onde de plaisir plus violente s'envahir de moi. Ne voulant pas venir dans sa bouche mais profondément en elle, je la repousse délicatement. Je me place avec douceur sur son corps et l'embrasse avec amour. Je laisse mes mains descendre doucement vers son intimité et je la caresse avec lenteur, essayant d'ignorer mon érection douloureuse. Je fais ensuite vagabonder ma langue le long de son cou délicieusement doré, puis après l'avoir marquée mienne, je descends encore. Ma langue trace le contour de ses seins galbés, je mordille doucement ses tétons tendrement tandis que je masse d'une main cajoleuse celui dont ma langue ne peut s'occuper.

Je continue ma progression vers son centre du plaisir. Jouant toujours de ma langue, je goûte enfin à sa saveur légèrement épicée. Ses doigts viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle gémit sans retenue aucune.

- Ron...

- Hum ?

- Viens… s'il te plait, en moi…

Je me remonte donc à sa hauteur, l'embrassant, la faisant goûter par la même sa propre saveur sur ma langue. Je me place entre ses jambes et m'enfonce doucement en elle. Elle pousse un cri de plaisir violent et enroule ses jambes fines autour de moi, me faisant la pénétrer d'un coup. Je commence mes vas et viens langoureux et tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Elle enfonce ces ongles bien dessinés dans mes épaules alors que j'accrois le rythme de notre ébat. En quelques coups de rein supplémentaires, nous atteignons ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir et, alors que je m'enfonce une dernière fois profondément en elle, hurlant son nom, pendant qu'elle me mord l'épaule.

Nous restons avachis l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques instant, nous remettant doucement de nos récents exercices.

- Ça n'a jamais été… je veux dire, c'est la première fois que… enfin jamais personne ne m'a…

- Chut mon amour.

J'invoque une fine couverture et nous enroule à l'intérieur, nous créant un peu d'intimité et cachant le corps nu de mon amour de la vue de nos éventuels visiteurs, nous sommes tout de même dans le salon…

**Sarah**

Je pénètre dans la forêt interdite par un sentier protégé par les créatures magiques, au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive dans une clairière baignée de soleil, ou la vie semble s'être arrêtée, je devine dans les bosquets environnants des yeux qui m'observent mais je n'y prête guère attention. Un bouquet de roses blanches à floraison perpétuelle à la main, j'avance vers la barrière de fer forgé, je l'ouvre doucement, un grincement accompagne ce geste.

Je me penche vers la tombe de verdure de mon mentor ; simplement surmontée d'une croix celtique en granit.

-Grand-père j'ai exécuté ta dernière volonté, à présent malgré la douleur de la mort, ils ont retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre.

Une larme roule doucement sur ma joue.

-Tu sais j'ai utilisé ce sort d'allégresse que tu lançais lors des repas de famille, afin que tout le monde passe un bon moment, ils ont pour quelques temps oubliée leur peine, j'espère que cela suffira, ne t'inquiète pas je les surveillerai toujours du coin de l'œil pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien !

**Minerva**

Sarah la petite fille de Dumbledore est venue ce matin se recueillir ce matin sur la tombe de ce dernier, elle a les même yeux bleus, pétillants de malice que notre défunt directeur. Elle sera certainement le meilleur professeur d'enchantement qu'aura jamais Poudlard.


End file.
